Memories Lie
by brittnw15
Summary: You know what they say about memories; they're full of mistakes. They never tell the whole truth. One memory is what is keeping Megamind away from his daughter. That one memory has filled her heart with hate. Will she realize she's wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_I know that there are a lot of stories about Megamind and his potential children and I hate to join the band wagon. But I just had this idea and I think it takes things in a different direction._

**Prologue**

2 months. It had been two months since she had told him that she was pregnant. Needless to say he had gone completely overboard with it.

She remembered when she first told him he jokingly said, "Now how am I supposed to protect both of you?" She had laughed at the idea.

"One", she said holding up a finger like she was counting things off, "I don't need protecting. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself"

"Yes, yes I'm quite aware of that" he chuckled.

She smiled back at him before becoming very serious. "And two" she said holding up another finger "the well being of my daughter always comes first"

He stood there contemplating over what she had just said for a moment. He then raised his eyebrow as a smile crept over his face. "And what makes you think it's a girl?"

"Intuition. And you never question a women's intuition."

She yawned and stretched her arms out as she woke. She turned over to say something but realized that he wasn't there. Glancing at the clock she realized it wasn't even seven o'clock. What could he possibly be doing? Almost on cue, as if answering her question, there was a huge explosion at the other end of the house followed by several crashing sounds. Tossing the blankets off, she slid out of bed, mumbling something about killing Megamind if he blew a hole in the roof again. She walked down the hall to the elevator that led to the liar. But what she saw when she got up there was not at all what see expected. In the middle of the room sat Megamind, in his pajamas no less, with black smudges all over his blue face from whatever had just exploded. He took off his goggles, now covered in smudge and rubbed his eyes.

"Minion, bring me the welder!" he shouted without even noticing that Roxanne had just entered the room.

"Yes, sir. Right away, sir" Minion said as he quickly brought him the torch.

"Oh, good morning Ms. Ritchi" Minion said smiling as he noticed Roxanne standing just outside of the elevators entrance.

She didn't answer right away. She was still glancing around the room and staring at Megamind with the most puzzling look on her face. She just couldn't figure out what he was trying to do. After a couple seconds she realized Minion was talking to her and snapped out of her trance.

"Oh…um…good morning" she said as she took a couple of steps into the room. "Have you two been up here all night" she asked.

"Well-" Minion started but Megamind cut him off. "No, of course not. We've only been up here since three" he said as he brought the goggles back over his eyes and attempted to get the torch to light.

Three? Like three in the morning? What could he have been working on all this time? Roxanne thought to herself. She watched as Megamind continued to try to light the torch but he was obviously having trouble.

"Minion, what did you do to it?" he asked. "Nothing, sir, I swear" Minion answered. For lack of ideas Megamind began to beat the torch against the ground.

"Okay, that's enough." Roxanne said stepping in, quickly taking the welder out of Megamind's hand. "Let's stop before we catch the building on fire" she continued.

"But" Megamind said as he reached for the torch. But Roxanne took a step back holding out a hand to separate herself from him. He regretfully stopped, hanging his head down and crossing his arms as if he were a small child.

Setting the torch down behind her, she folded her arms as she looked at him. "Now would you mind telling me what this is all about?"

"Well, if you most know" Megamind started. "I was trying to…" he said slowly trying to distract Roxanne from the fact that he was walking behind her. "Ah Ha!" he said snatching up the torch.

"Oh come on" she said exasperated, turning around to see him gloating. She quickly just laughed it off while rolling her eyes at him. But he still hadn't answered her question. "Again, what are you up to?" she asked.

"Oh, we were merely trying to build a cry-ib" he said matter-of-factly as he turned to go back to his work. A what? After a moment she realized he had meant crib. At first the idea of what he was doing was sweet. She could just imagine him sitting up all night trying to construct a crib for their child. But then a thought came in her mind. "Wait. Your were trying to build a crib with a blow torch?"

"Of course. What else was I going to build it with" he said. Roxanne started to argue this point but decided against. There wasn't any point in trying to reason with him when he was like this. Before turning to go back down stairs she said "Just don't blow up the house, okay?"

But Megamind was to distracted to really pay attention to what she was say. "Hmm? Oh, sure thing" he said as she had already gotten on the elevator.

Months later the couple was sitting in a hospital room. Actually, Megamind was sitting. Roxanne was laying in one of the dreadfully uncomfortable hospital beds. Roxanne had just handed Mega mind a small squirming pink bundle. As he lifted the blanket back he saw his new daughter's face. Her skin was a pale blue, much lighter than his own. Thin brown hair covered the top of her head, which was the size of any normal human being. Megamind was actually somewhat happy about that. At least now she wouldn't be _AS different from the rest of the children. The small child opened her eyes and stared back at the person who was now holding her. Her eyes were just as green as her father's. She smiled up at him as she reached for one of his fingers. He laughed to himself as he watched her. If there was any evil lift in his heart it had melted away at the sight of her. Megamind leaned back in his seat, holding his daughter in his arms. _

"_I will always be there to protect you" he said to her. Little did he now that keeping that promise would almost completely destroy his life and cause his daughter to hate him in the process. _


	2. Chapter 2

**As always, I own NOTHING! And heads up, the next chapter will contain A LOT of flash backs.**

* * *

Fifteen years and some odd months later Megamind was sitting at his desk going over schematics for a new weapon. He was sure that it was going to be one of his greatest inventions but he just couldn't focus, there just wasn't enough noise. Yes, it was too quiet. In the background he could hear the robotic sounds of his brain bots and Minion was humming some song to himself. But besides that it was utterly quite. Megamind pushed the papers away, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to get anything accomplished. He almost missed the times where he couldn't hear himself think or get anything done. He used to sit at this very desk with earplugs in trying to tune out the noise that Roxanne and Jayna would make first thing in the morning while trying to get ready. He smiled as he thought about how Jayna would always jump into his lap to try to see what he was doing.

Turning his chair away from the desk, he looked around the room. It just seemed so empty and lifeless without them here. He let out a slight sigh as he went to turn back around. But before he did so he caught a glimpse of the clock and noticed that it was already 10 o' clock.

Quickly jumping out of his chair he called out to Minion. "Minion get the invisible car. We're late!" he said as he began to search for his watch.

Minion came out from behind the corner where he was working. "I was hoping you had forgotten, sir"

"Why ever would you say something like that?" Megamind asked as he shifted through a draw.

"Well, don't you think this is going a bit far, sir?" Minion asked as he pulled the keys to the car out. "I mean miss Jayna's not exactly happy with you right now, sir." he said trying to talk Megamind out of what he was about to do. "She actually hates you" he mumbled to himself thinking that Megamind couldn't hear him but he did.

Megamind shutter at the words. _'She actually hates you.' _He knew his daughter didn't want anything to do with him but what could he do? "Oh, she'll be fine as long as she doesn't find out" he said dismissing Minion's worries. "Found it!" he shouted excitedly as he found his watch and slipped it on. He turned the dials on the side of the watch until he managed to look like a regular civilian.

"Off we go Minion!" he said while getting into the car. Reluctantly Minion got in as well. He didn't think this was a good idea at all. And it wasn't the first time they had done it either. He just prayed Jayna never found out because they would all be in deep trouble if that happened.

Enabling the invisible shields of the car, Minion drove to the local high school. He wanted to argue that this just wasn't right but decided against. This was about the only time Megamind got to see Jayna. Megamind jumped out of the car and rolled into the bushes, like he was trying to avoid being seen. Carefully, he crawled to the side of the building and peered through the window.

Inside was a chemistry lab with desk lined up in neat rows throughout the room. As the bell began to ring students filled the room taking their seats. Each table had at least two people crowded around it except for one. In the back corner of the room there was a table that would have been empty if it weren't for the one girl who sat there. She had her head propped up on her arm as she sat, bored, staring at the board in the front of the room. She didn't talk to the others in the rooms. It appeared as though she didn't even want to attempt talking to them. Megamind instantly recognized this girl; it was Jayna. He wondered why she was sitting by herself. She had always been a very social child.

He watched as who he guess was the teacher handed out assignments and returned to his desk to read a newspaper. Within minutes Jayna had already combined her chemicals and got a reaction.

Raising her hand she said, "Can I go now?"

" 'fraid not." the teacher said without even bothering to look up. Jayna just let out an annoyed sigh. After a couple of minutes she pulled some type of device out of her bag and began to play around with it.

"No texting Jayna" he said actually noticing something.

Irritated she held up the device. "Does this look like a phone?" she snapped. "No, because it's not. It's a

device that bends light particles to…" As she explained the people around her started to snicker and say things like, "Nerd", and "Freak". "Oh, just forget it" she said annoyed and tossed it back in her book bag. Megamind stared at the scene taking place in the classroom. He felt bad for his daughter and wanted to do something.

"Um…Jayna. Do you think you can help me for a second?" a girl asked uncomfortably as she walked up to her desk. Jayna looked at her for a second. She seemed reluctant to get up. It was like she expected the girl to say something or do something else; like she didn't completely trust her. But whatever she thought Jayna got up and went to the girl's desk to help her.

"Minion, what is that girl doing?" Megamind asked referring to the dark headed girl that was sneaking around Jayna's desk. Minion leaned in closer as he tried to make out what the girl was up to. They watched as the girl pull something out of her purse and dropped it into one of the test tubes.

"She seems to be tampering with miss Jayna's work, sir" Minion stated.

The girl ran back to her desk before Jayna could see him. A few seconds after she sat down her test tube exploded. Luckily, the chemicals hadn't been dangerous and none of the glass hit Jayna. She sat there shocked and stunned for a moment as everyone in the room started to burst out laughing. Her eyes narrowed as looked around at the faces that taunted her. She slung what was left of the test tubes off her desk and stormed out of the room.

Megamind hurriedly got up from the bushes and started to walk away. He had seen enough.

"Sir, where are you going?" Minion asked.

"Oh, I'll be right back. You just watch out for Jayna" he instructed as he walked around the side of the building.

Minion did as he was instructed but when he turned back to the window to watch her he realized she was gone.

What did I ever do to them? What's wrong with me? Jayna thought to herself. The more she thought about it the angrier she got. She just wanted to reach out and slam her fist into the nearest locker. But she just held her books tighter as continued to walk through the halls.

"Jayna! Wait up, Jay!" she heard someone call after her. She already knew who it was. There was only one person who would run after her; Kevin, her best friend. But right now she had no desire to talk to him. She began to walk faster. It did no good however because when she turned the next corner he was standing there. She had no idea how he was able to do that.

"What's wrong? I heard the explosion from English class." he said.

"What? And you automatically assumed it was me? You know what they say about assuming." she said as she tried to push pass him and walk out the front doors of the school.

"It makes an ass out of you and me." Kevin laughed as his dirty blonde hair fell in his eyes. "Wait. Where are you going?" he asked following Jayna outside.

"Away from here"

Minion was watching from behind the bushes as he saw Jayna come outside. He was about to alert his master that he had found her but when he looked he had still not retuned. Minion wondered what he could possibly be up to.

Jayna walked down the steps of the school as she felt Kevin grab her arm. "What's wrong?" he said giving her a concerned look.

Jayna just looked back at him wondering if he would think she was stupid if she told him. "Do you think I'm a freak?"

He gave her the weirdest look she had ever seen. "No. You are definitely not a freak"

"What about a nerd?"

"That sounds about right"

"What?" Jayna said putting her hands on her hips. She actually sounded a bit hurt.

Kevin laughed when he saw Jayna overreacting to what had said. "Hey, it's a compliment, Jay. You're smart. Get used to it."

Jayna smiled until she heard what he said next.

"You're smart just like your dad." He realized his mistake as soon as he said it. He held up his arms, as if to protect himself from whatever Jayna would do. "Don't kill me! I forgot"

Her hands clenched and her smile faded when she heard that statement. She glared at him for a second before finally putting her hands down.

He knew that this was probably crossing some sort of line but his curiosity got the better of him. "Why do you hate him so much?" If he thought Jayna was going to kill him before he was definitely in for it now.

Hearing that question brought back the memory she had been trying to forget for the last eight years. She hated the mere mention of her father's name. So, needless to say talking about him wasn't exactly the most pleasant experience in the world. "Well…"

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was going to be WAY longer but I decided to separate it because I've found that when something is extremely long people tend to skim instead of read. ENJOY!**

**I do not own Megamind. **

* * *

_Why do you hate him so much? _Why did he have to ask that question? It's true what people say. I am really smart, a genius some say. So, he could have asked me anything. Why is samarium so unstable? What's the cosine of x of a right triangle if the other angle is 35 degrees and the hypotenuse is 10? Any of those questions I would have been glad to answer. But no, he had to ask that one.

There are two reasons why I don't like talking about it. One, it makes me think about Megamind; which I try to avoid doing at all cost. And two, it makes me relive the day that I hate the most. But here was the question and I couldn't ignore it. Kevin would just bug me until I told him.

It happen on a weekend I think; I was seven at the time. Megamind was just about to leave to go fight some new villain; The Controller or something like that. And like every time back then I wanted to go with him. I had tied one of my bed sheets around my neck to make a cape and came running out to the living room.

"Hold on a second" Mom said as she grabbed the back of my makeshift cape. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to help daddy" I said giving her the most innocent look I could muster up.

Mom just smiled at me the way she did when she thought I was doing something really cute but really stupid at the same time. "Jayna, sweet heart, you can't-" she tried to discourage me but I wouldn't listen.

When Megamind had entered the room I tried to convince him to let me go. "But I wanna help! Why does Minion get to go?" I was really upset and determined to go out and help him. What I would have done if he actually let me go, I have no clue.

Megamind kneeled down so he was at my eye level and smiled at me. "Now, if you go and help me who will be here to protect your mother?"

Well this hadn't crossed my little seven year old mind and being as gullible as I was back then I fell for his trick. "Okay, I'll stay and protect mommy!" I said excitedly. Megamind just laughed as he got up to leave. Mom took my hand and lead me into the kitchen as Minion and Megamind left.

I remember Mom turning the small TV on the kitchen counter on. They would always broadcast the battles on every news station. It was hard to find a channel that didn't show it. Every time Megamind went to defend the city Mom would always watch it on the news. I guess she just liked to keep an eye on him. After a good ten minutes of 'protecting my mom' I left my post and decided to color. I'm not really sure how long I had been doing this when Mom headed towards the door. She looked panicked and worried. But this didn't really register in my mind as I sat there and drew my rainbow.

"Jayna" she said grabbing my shoulders and forcing me to look at her. She slightly scared me. I could tell she was trying to stay calm but something in her voice made me think something was wrong. "I'll be right back, okay? I have to go help Daddy. Do not leave" she instructed and with that she ran out the door. This really didn't bother me, for the first five minutes anyways. I never really liked being alone. So, I tried to leave but of course Mom locked the door and I was far too short to unlock it. Looking around I noticed the window at the other end of the living room. Mom had left it up from when she opened it earlier. I pulled myself up and climbed out hitting the ground with a thud.

As I got up from the ground I saw buildings fall and debris fly around me. All I could hear was screaming, yelling I ran down the sidewalk searching for my parents. But I had no clue of where I was going. Upset and confused I sat down and cried.

"Jayna" That was my mom's voice. I looked up to see her. She seemed so far off and away. I got up and started to run to her and she did the same. She looked really mad and I knew I was going to be in trouble for leaving the house but right then it didn't matter. She was just about the pick me up when I heard a loud bang. There was a bright flash of light and then I saw my mom fall. Her eyes closed as she hit the ground. I just stood there, frozen. I couldn't understand what had happened. I looked around me to see what was going all. But it was hard to make out anything through all the rubble. But the one thing I could make out and the one thing I'll never forget was Megamind. His legs were pinned underneath a piece of concrete and he was looking at me. His expression scared me, it was hard and cold. And in his hand, which he had just lowered, was a blaster. No, not his dehydration gun but an actual blaster, one that I had never seen before. This whole situation had scared and confused me. But I knew one thing, Megamind had just killed my mother.

* * *

So, back to answering Kevin's question. "Well, he killed my mother. I think that's reason enough"

Kevin just gave her a questioning look. He had known that. Heck, everyone did. It had been all over the news when it happened. What he didn't understand was why she still hated him for it. "Jayna, you do know that he was just trying to-" but she wouldn't let him finish.

"Don't even try it, Kevin. I'm tired of people trying to preach to me about why he did it. I don't care! He. Killed. My. Mother"

Kevin didn't even try to argue with her. He knew that it wasn't any use.

"What time is it?" Jayna asked trying to change the subject.

Kevin smiled. "You just want to see my awesome watch" he joked as he held up is wrist to let her see his sleek black watch. Jayna just rolled her eyes at him. "eleven thirty"

Minion was watching Jayna and Kevin when Megamind returned. "Who is that?" he asked as he reentered the bushes.

"I believe his name is Kevin, sir"

"Key-van? Who is Key-van?"

"Kevin, sir, and I believe he is a friend of miss Jayna's" Minion explained.

"Hmm" Megamind watched the two before saying. "I don't like him. He looks suspicious to me"

Minion just ignored this comment he was more interested in what Megamind had been up to. "Sir, where have you been?"

"I was just….feeding the alligators" he said. And that was when Minion heard the screams. He jumped up to look into the classroom window. There he saw children running and screaming as they tried to climb up on their desk to avoid the hungry alligators that roamed their room. "Sir! You didn't!" Minion hollered.

"Oh calm down, Minion" Megamind said like there was nothing wrong. "They're just ho-low-grams. I'm sure they'll come to that conclusion eventually" With that they both turned their attention back to Jayna. Or where Jayna was. "Wha-Where'd she go?" Minion just shrugged. Just then Jayna walked past the bushes. They quickly hid from view until they were sure she was gone. "Phhew, that was close" Megamind said as he stepped out of the bushes. "Let's go now Minion. We have many things to do"

The two made their way back to the secret hide out where both the house and lair were located. The house portion of the building had pretty much remained untouched since that life altering day eight years ago. It just brought back to many memories. But today that was exactly what Megamind wanted. He left Minion behind to go up to the lair while he headed into the house. He opened the door slowly and hesitantly, not too sure of himself anymore but nonetheless he went in. As he stepped into the house memories came flooding back into his mind.

* * *

I stepped out of the elevator that transported me from the lair to the house. I had been hard at work trying to perfect an invention of mine. I had barely made it out of the elevator when I was attacked!…by a little girl. All I saw was a blur of blue and brown before I was tackled to the ground.

"Daddy! I missed you!" Jayna shouted as she wrapped her arms around me. I laughed to myself. She did this everyday. It didn't matter how long I was gone, two hours or two minutes, she would tackle me as soon as I got through the door. I'd lift her up and she'd laughed. It was usually around this time that Roxanne would come out and greet me.

* * *

Unfortunately when he stepped through the door this time there was no one to meet him. Not that he expected that there would be. Megamind had come to terms and in some ways accepted his situation. He knew Roxanne was gone and in a way so was Jayna. And he also knew for a fact that neither one of them was coming back no matter what he did.

Instead of going back to class like she probably should have, Jayna decided to go home to her grandparents house instead. She said goodbye to Kevin as she started to walk home; which wasn't too far from where her school was. At most it was a thirty walk. As she walked along the sidewalk she tried to put the conversation she had with Kevin out of her mind and for the most part she was pretty successful. After all, she did have eight years of practice so now it was almost easy to forget things.

While she was walking the sky had begun to darken with storm clouds. Knowing it was probably going to rain any minute Jayna started to run home. Just as she got through the door it began to pour rain. She let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her and walked to her room. She walked into her room to find it in a complete mess just the way she liked it; organized chaos as she called it. She tossed her bags onto the floor as she collapsed on her bed; which had a huge pile of clothes she guess her grandma had put there. Wanting more foot room, she kicked the pile off the bed but heard and unusual bang when they hit the floor. When she looked to see what had made the noise she noticed a black box sitting on top of the clothes. She picked up the unknown bow to see what it was. She turned it around in her hands examining it and even shook it but couldn't figure out what it could be. After a few minutes of staring at it she reluctantly opened the lid of the box. She wasn't sure what was inside but her curiosity got the best of her.

"Oh no…"

* * *

**Before you start sending me hate mail about how Megamind would NEVER do such a thing just remember that this was from Jayna's POV. Also, remeber what it says in the summary; memories can contain mistakes and have holes in them. And don't worry I will put up Megamind's version of how things took place.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for this taking soooo long. But I got side tracked with school work and other stories. In all honesty I kind of forgot about this story but hopefull that won't happen again.**

* * *

Megamind walked through his house just taking everything in. Everything was pretty much the same except for the thin layer of dust that seemed to cover everything. Walking through the living room he could see the wall on the opposite side which had a huge hole blown through it. He laughed at the memory of how it got there. He was trying to show Jayna how one his weapons worked and accidentally blew up the wall. Jayna thought it was the funniest thing at the time and just couldn't stop laughing.

He walked into kitchen and over to the refrigerator. He pulled one of the pictures off of it. It was of him, Roxanne, and Jayna in the park when they were trying to teach her how to ride a bike. So many memories that Megamind hadn't thought about in a long time. He just wished that they weren't memories; that somehow he could go back to that time. But he knew it was worthless to daydream about such things. So, for now he just sat in his old house and absorbed every memory, laugh, fight, and hug, he could remember.

After staring at the black box she had found in her room Jayna finally decided to open it. She removed the lid carefully as she peered inside. "Oh no" was all she could manage to say as a small flying machine busted out of the box. For a minute she didn't recognize it. That was until she noticed the red markings on the top of it. Without realizing it she smiled and brought the machine in for a hug as it began to make a metallic purring sound. Memories flashed through her mind. She remembered chasing this brainbot around the house, dressing it up, and even taking naps with it. After a second she realized what was happening. She pushed the bot away and picked up the box, looking for a note or something. Not that she really needed one. It was obvious that Megamind had left it for her. And that's where he crossed the line. He had been in HER room. Pissed, she threw the box across the room and stormed out with the brainbot flying behind. It was still pouring rain out but she didn't care. She walked down the side walk and towards where Megamind's lair was. She didn't know what she was going to say to him but she did know that she was finally going to give him a piece of her mind.

~~Megamind was still sitting on the couch in his old home when he felt it; a single rain drop. He looked up towards the ceiling to see a puddle of water forming.

"Well, isn't that lovely" he grumbled as he pulled himself out of the chair. He trudged his way back out the door and upstairs to his lair.

"Minion! Come, we need to fix the roof" he called through the room.

"Yes, of course sir" Minion responded as he gathered up tools for the job.

When the two of them reached the roof it was raining hard enough to knock both of them down. They had to struggle to keep their footing as they worked to get to the spot that needed fixing. They had only been on the roof for a few minutes and they were already soaking wet but that wasn't anything compared to what the person behind them looked like.

"You!" the voice screeched above the sound of the wind a lightning.

Instantly, Megamind whirled around to see who had just yelled at him and when he did his eyes widen. Now, standing in front of him was a thin figure that was drenched to the bone. Her clothes were soaked and stuck to her skin along with her long hair. But none of that seemed to matter to the girl, for she kept a cold hateful expression as she glared back at him.

"Jayna, what a surprise. What are you doing here?" he greeted her with a smile.

"Cut the crap!" she sneered.

"What's wro-" he started to question but Jayna, in all her fury, cut him off.

"Just shut up! I'm sick and tired of you" she screamed as loud as she could.

"Jayna calm down and come inside. You shouldn't be out in this weather. Come on and we'll get you dried off" Megamind knew that no one could get sick from just standing in the rain, there had to be bacteria in order to contract a disease, but it still made him nervous. He walked over towards Jayna to try to move her inside but she jerked away from him.

"Don't touch me"

Megamind was starting to get frustrated with her. Had she just come here to yell at him.

"What are you so angry about?" he insisted in knowing.

"You left this" she said pointing to the brainbot that floated beside her.

"Ah, I see you got"

"And, I don't want it! I don't want to have anything to do with you."

"Jayna, whatever did I do?" he asked the question he already knew the answer to and waited for her to just burst with anger. He assumed it was just something she needed to let out after all these years.

"You know what you did, you monster" she shouted as she pointed her finger at him. "You killed my mother right in front of me. What kind of person does that?"

"Jayna, just listen. I know you're upset but I was only trying to protect you. I loved your mother and having to do what I did killed me inside."

She just snorted at this. "You were already dead inside when you did it"

Now, Megamind isn't one to get mad easily but his daughter's anger was starting to irritate him. "Stop it Jayna. Just stop! You don't know anything. You were just five" he shouted bitterly.

"I know enough to know that my mom's dead and it's all your fault!" she screamed back.

"_ENOUGH!"_ a voice shouted making Jayna's head swim. That voice….she knew that voice but where did it come from. Suddenly it felt like her head was swimming. The world around her started spinning as she began to sink to her knees. Her vision was blurry and she could barely make out Megamind rushing towards. And then total blackness.

* * *

**I promise that in the next chapter you will finally see what really happened on that ill fated day. (Provided Jayna doesn't kill Megamind first)**


	5. Chapter 5

**There is absolutely no excuse for why it took me so long to update this. I just got lazy. **

**I do not own Megamind or any of it's characters. I do own Jayna.**

* * *

Slowly Jayna's eyes opened as she woke up. She sat up, holding her throbbing head, and looked around. Everything was blurry as if she was looking through fog. But she was able to make out where she was. She recognized this place. It was her old home and it looked as if no one had ever left it. From where she was sitting on the couch she could see inside the kitchen. There appeared to be something cooking on the stove. To the right of that was the fridge which had children's drawings on them; drawings that Jayna recognized as her own. _I must be dreaming, _she thought to herself. It was then that she heard footsteps coming from the hallway.

"Jayna, there you are." Her mother proclaimed.

Jayna froze not knowing what to do or say, she simply watched as Roxanne entered the room and sat next to her on the couch. Finally finding her voice she said, "M-mom? What are you doing here?" She could just feel the tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Honey, for one I brought you here" she said as she put her hand to Jayna's face and whipped away her tears. "You needed help"

"I-I don't understand" Jayna said confused not only by her surroundings but from what Roxanne had just told her.

Roxanne let out a sigh as she gave her daughter a sad smile. Taking Jayna's hands in her own she looked into her eyes and said, "You need to forgive him Jay. You've been holding onto hatred for too long"

Astonished by what her mom was asking her to do, Jayna tried to jerk away but Roxanne wouldn't let her. "Mom! How can you say that? He killed-" But Roxanne stopped her before she could finish.

"He did what he had to do to protect you." And then in an almost distant voice she said, "I was already too far gone anyway."

"But Mom." Jayna tried to argue.

Roxanne just shook her head. "Trust me. You'll understand soon enough" she said as she stood up and began to walk away.

Jayna was so confused, nothing was making sense. How could her mom just forgive Megamind that easily? Jayna tried calling out to her but she wouldn't answer. "Mom! Mom wait!" she shouted as she reached out to grab her. Roxanne was gone and so was the room she was previously sitting in. Now she was standing in the middle of Metro City as it fell apart. Debris was falling around her head as she heard screams and people yelling. _Déjà vu much, _she thought to herself. Then all of a sudden her vision switched as if she was in a dream. Buildings were rushing past her as if she were running. But she wasn't at least she didn't think so.

* * *

"Hey ugly" I shouted towards the machine wreaking havoc on the city. It dropped the building it was currently levitating off the ground and turned towards me. "Yeah, I'm talking to you" I said as I waved my dehydration gun in its direction. The machine knelt down to the ground as the top of it began to slide open. Sitting inside was a grey haired man, he didn't look old enough to have grey hair though. The man was dark and menacing looking and with an evil grin he said, "Well, what do we have here. Megamind, I presume?"

"Yes, and if you don't mind me asking who are you and why are you tearing apart metrocity?"

"My name, dear boy, is unknown by mere humans or aliens it seems to be in your case. But you may call me The Controller."

"Really? That is such a lame and boring name."

"Simple mockery will not affect me. You'll need to try better than that." And with that the machine closed back up and went back to tearing apart buildings.

_Alright. I can handle this._ I told myself. I'll just take his precious machine away. With no weapon he can't cause harm right? So, I took my dehydration gun and shot it directly at him. The man came falling down to the ground now that his machine was gone. He stood up and brushed himself off before saying "Clever, however that contraption was only my mode of transportation. I'm completely capable of reeking havoc all by myself." That's when he put his hand out in my direction. All of a sudden I was being lifted off the ground which caused me to drop my dehydration gun. I realized then that this man was some sort of telopaytic..er telipatic…ugh, he could control things with his mind.

"Brainbots!" I called out to my robots for help. They instantly started flying towards me.

"Oh no. We can't have that" The Controller smirked. With his other hand he lifted up and flung a piece of debris towards them, crushing them all.

Well this was a sticky situation. I had no idea where Minion was at the moment so I couldn't call on him.

"Megamind!" I heard someone call from below me. I looked down to see Roxanne.

"Oh hi." I said in an calm voice. "What are you doing here? Me? Oh, I'm just hanging around"

Roxanne just shook her head. It was then that she noticed where my gun had fallen and started to retrieve it. But she didn't get far before The Controller blasted her back. "And now" he said as he turned back to me "I think I'll take care of you". That's when I began to plummet towards the Earth. And as I was falling The Controller went to the building beside me, took a chunk of the wall out, and threw it at me. I hit the ground hard as the concrete wall came falling down pinning my legs down.

Roxanne tried to run over to help me but something soon caught our attention. Jayna was standing in the middle of this chaos barely being missed by falling bricks and other flying objects. "Jayna!" we both managed to yell.

The Controller took notice of our panicked expressions. A demented grin formed across his face. "I take it that's your daughter. Oh, this is going to be fun" Then he looked towards Roxanne, his eyes turning red. Roxanne got up and started walking towards Jayna almost robotically. He was controlling her. "I'd get a good last look at you daughter Megamind. It's the last time you'll see her" he laughed the most sadistic sound I ever heard. I tried to get up to stop what was about to happen but it was no use I wasn't going anywhere. I tried calling out to Minion but soon realized that The Controller had already taken care of him by breaking his suit. Desperately, I looked around for my dehydration gun. Try as I might I couldn't reach it. It was too far away. They only thing I could reach was a blaster; another one of The Controller's weapons I assumed. I hesitantly picked it up. No, I couldn't do this. There had to be some other way. But when I looked back at Roxanne I realized I had no time. She was in reaching distance of Jayna. I had to act quickly. I took the blaster and aimed it directly at Roxanne. I took in a deep breath as my finger wrapped around the trigger. "I'm so sorry Roxanne" I managed to say. And then I pulled the trigger. There was a bright light as the gun went off and then Roxanne fell to the ground. What had I done?

The Controller laughed menacingly in the background. "Well, this has been enjoyable but I think it's time I leave" And he was gone.

* * *

Jayna woke up to find herself lying on the couch in her father's lair. She sat up slowly as she tried to process what had happened. And that's when her dream came flooding back in her mind. But was it really a dream? It had all seemed so real. Jayna looked around to see her father at his desk working on something. She just stared as she thought about what he had done for her. It may have been a dream but Jayna was convinced her mother was trying to tell her what had really happened. Jayna felt terrible. Her father had killed her mother just to save her. And how did she thank him? By telling him she hated him and treating him like dirt. She had to make things right. She knew an apology wasn't going to be enough but at least it was a start. So, she got up and made her way over to where Megamind was working.

Megamind was working with some unstable nuclear rods when he heard Jayna come up behind him and startled him. No, it wasn't the fact that she was behind him or her voice breaking the silence that had startled him. It was what she said. "Dad?" She hadn't called him that in years. Megamind quickly turned around fumbling with the rod in his hand and almost dropping it before he set it down.

"What is it Jayna?" he asked slightly confused.

Jayna was looking down at the ground, avoiding eye contact with him. "I…I" she started to say.

Megamind was waiting patiently for her to say something when she lunged forward, wrapped her arms around him, and buried her head in his chest. Stunned at first, it took him a minute to realize what was going on. However, it didn't take him long before he wrapped his arms around her as well. He could hear his daughter sobbing as she clung to him. It took her awhile but she was finally able to speak.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I've been horrible" she rambled as she tried to find the words. But Megamind was able to tell what she was talking about.

"It's okay Jayna. You don't have to be sorry." He said as he smoothed down her hair.

"Dad?" she said as she lifted up her head to look at him.

"Yes"

"I-I want to come home" she said as the tears continued to run down her face.

"Well than I have some great news for you" he said as he had to try and keep himself from cheering. "You're already here" he said as he pulled her back into a hug.

* * *

**THE END! I hope you enjoyed it. I may right an epilogue at some point but it probably won't be anytime soon.**


End file.
